From Here After
by bibi3758
Summary: An one night-stand could become a starting point of a new life. What will Haruka do if she weaks up on a stranger's bed. A second edition of my old story. HarukaXSeiya


A/N: I don't own Sailormoon or any of its character.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

In a crowned disco, Seiya was trying to make his way through all the people. Of course the bar was on the other side of the disco. To get there, he needed to go around the dance floor. The music was loud, terribly loud. Cigarette smoke was everywhere. He never like the smell of cigarette, it made him coughed. Still, this place is better than his apartment, where it had nothing but silence. It was a way to keep him away from lonely. At least, he would meet someone and then spending the night with companies.

Much to his surprise, he saw a familiar shadow when he was near the bar. His heart skipped a beat. His body was frozen. His mind went empty. He did nothing but stared at the shadow. Out of all the others, he met her.

"Tenoh." He whispered.

Tenoh Haruka was setting near the bar with a half empty glass and she was not alone indeed. A young woman with brunette hair sat close to her, very closer. Her right hand was resting on Haruka's thigh. Haruka, on the other hand, was whispering something either really funny or smart, whatever it was, it made the lady giggled.

'_Who is she?'_

His question was answered once the young woman leaned forward and kissed the wind Senshi on lips. The wind Senshi didn't reject it. Instead she embraced it and held her tight in return.

Seiya frowned at the sight. It irritated to see Haruka with someone else other than Michiru. He and Haruka were best known rival. The blonde stroked on his nerves since the first day they met.

Even though he would never admit, the blonde had a special place. He would always pop up his ears whenever the girls talked about the outers. However, he kept his obsession low and quite. Why bother to show it when it was never going to be return. After all he failed twice already. First, it was Kakyuu who would only like him as a brother. Then, it was Usagi who only treat him as a friend. He would only be humiliated. But that did not mean he had to stop teasing her and enjoy all those interaction. Indeed, he enjoyed it; teasing the blonde until her boiling point.

He stepped forward to take a better look at the couple. The lady sat beside Haruka had wavy dark brown hair, pearl white skin and blue eyes. The blue eyes exactly could remind him for Michiru. May be Haruka has a thing for blue eye, but it is not important. She was not important. Only the blonde was in his concern.

The young lady gave Haruka a kiss on cheek before she walked away. Then Haruka rest on her sit and took a sip of her whiskey while watching the lady walk away.

"I wonder what Michiru will do, when she knows you are cheating behind her back." Seiya said while he took a sat beside Haruka.

Haruka titled her head to see who it was. Not a surprise, it was Seiya. Who else could have such an annoying voice? She chuckled to his question. "You know what? If you screw Michiru now, I won't give a shit about it. I'll sleep well at night." She said before she took another sip of her whiskey. Although she acted as calm as she could, it couldn't hide the frustration in her voice.

"Let me guess. Michiru finally realize you are a jerk and she finds a new one." He smirked.

"Mind your own business." She warned. Clearly, he was right.

"That lady, well, at least she has a big breast."

"Why don't you…."

"Haruka-san, who is he?" The brown haired woman returned and asked while leaning close to Haruka.

"No body." She replied and smiled to her company.

"Tenoh, how could you? We are best friend." He mocked with a sad voice.

Haruka frowned. "We should leave now." She said to the young woman.

"You are an aggressive one, aren't you?" She spoke in a lustful tongue. Then she titled her head toward Seiya and said. "You can join us if you want. We will have some fun together."

"What?" Haruka stunned. It was not part of her plan. However, before she could ask any question, a pair of lips caught her mouth. It was a French kiss and apart from her tongue, something else was slipped in. The next thing she knew, she was falling. Strange, her sit was gone, the floor had disappeared, and she was dropping towards an endless bottom.

"What have you done?" Seiya demanded. He saw it. The brown haired lady put pills in her mouth before kissing Haruka. "You drug her." He shouted while checking up on the blonde.

"Everyone is using it." She protested. "Hay!" She shouted when Seiya had pushed her away and took Haruka with him.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

-Next morning-

Haruka awoke slowly. The first thing she noticed was the aching on her head. She was so hang over. Sore was spread all over her body. It hurt even more when she tried to think what had happen last night.

'_I met someone with a nice breast and somehow that 'Thing' was there.'_ She signed. She couldn't remember anything. _'Well, a nice hot bath will do.'_ She wore up drowsily.

Squinting at her surrounding she saw a luxurious modern stylish bedroom, plasma TV, and floor to ceiling windows.

"_Where the hell I am"_

The bathrobe hanging on the bedpost bore the logo: SKY HOTEL

Then she realized she was not alone in bed. Her company was no one other than Seiya Kuo and the worst of all, she was naked.

'_What the fuck?'_ At this moment, her memory rushed back. She remembered; why she went to the disco; who she met; and who she finally left with. It was now crystal clear.

She quickly clapped her month with both of her hand, preventing herself made any voice. _'Stand calm. Just leave before he wakes up. You don't want him rub it in your face, do you? Leave, before he laughs at you.' _She dashed out of bed quickly and quietly. Once she got dressed, she leaved without a second look.

"Haruka."

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

A/N: It's been a while since I wrote 'From Hear After'. Surely time is passing fasting. When I re-read it recently, I have some new idea. Therefore I started to re-write this story and re-name it as 'From Here After'. Well, I'll leave it as 2 different stories because I have changed many details. As you can see in the first chapter, only the last bit is the same. Hope you like it, se-ya.


End file.
